chibivampirefandomcom-20200222-history
Elda Marker
|english = |theme = pale |color = #DB7093 }}Elda Maaka (エルダ・マーカー, Eruda Mākā) is one of the supporting characters of Chibi Vampire. She is Karin Maaka's grandmother and Henry's mother. She was originally asleep in the family's basement, and was sealed away by Calera, but was freed when Henry removed the seals. Her Affinity is Youth (Manga) and Love (Anime). Appearance Personality History Elda sleeps in a coffin in the basement along with her husband, James, whom she greatly loves. Despite being vampires, Elda and Calera frequently display a stereotypical conflict between mother and daughter. Aside from the color and length of their hair as well as their bust sizes, Karin and Elda look nearly identical. Elda is fond of her grandchildren, in particular Karin, who she worries will end up hurt when she learns of Karin's feelings for Kenta Usui. Elda has been named a powerful vampire and can take on whole families of vampires at once. Vampires are seen to step down and not make fun of her as she used to fight them all the time and after they kidnap Karin they worry about what would happen if Elda showed up. Manga When she first awakens, she runs rampant through Karin's school to extract blood for James so he can wake up, but is saddened to learn upon returning home that he had dried up and was dead. Shortly afterwards she returns to sleep, waking up again in Volume 10 (40th Embarrassment). She later attacks Yuriya Tachibana for being a "half breed mutt", at the same time revealing to Karin the reason humans and vampires cannot be together; half-vampires such as Tachibana are sterile and have no future in the vampire community. She hates half-vampires because it was a half breed who betrayed the vampires to the Church, thus driving them to leave Europe and migrate to Japan. When Karin is kidnapped by Glark, Tachibana and the Braunlichs, Elda takes off on her own to save Karin, when she encounters the fight between Glark and Henry she disperses all of their bats and takes him to a shelter under some nearby trees. She then returns at night to "teach them a lesson" and announces that they all ran away screaming. Anime In the anime, Elda was originally in love with Alfred Sinclair, a human botanist and the ancestor of Winner Sinclair. Alfred's father tried to separate the young couple, believing that vampires and humans could never coexist. Alfred was locked within his house, but escaped to see Elda before the town mob could attack her at her home. When he arrived, the two were trapped inside as several torches started a fire in the house, and Alfred urged Elda to suck some of his blood so that she would have the strength to escape. She did, but also drained Alfred's love for her, whereupon he tried to kill her with a large piece of wood. Elda fled and was never heard from by Alfred again. It is later revealed that despite his momentary lapse, Alfred's love was strong enough that it returned to him almost immediately after having been drained, albeit only after Elda ran away. In the present, when she fought Winner's grandfather, Victor Sinclair, he revealed to her his family heirloom, Alfred's dagger. After noticing this, she began to miss him and felt grateful when she learned that her favorite flowers were on Alfred's grave. After being stabbed by Victor through the heart, she begins to get a flashback of Alfred's memory: After Alfred almost stabbed Elda and she ran away, his strong love for her broke the controlling spell of vampires, but he cried in tears, realizing that he stabbed her and thought he killed her. Ever since, Elda learned the truth of what happened after she ran away from him at that time. Relationships Henry Marker Henry is Elda's beloved son whom she adores greatly and is shown to be very defensive of his well-being. Calera Marker Her daughter-in-law whom she dislikes and has tried to punish her on many occasions. She is extremely envious of Calera's large breasts. James Marker Elda was completely smitten with her husband and she tells her tales of romance to her grandchildren whenever she gets chance. James originally wanted to marry Cecilia Armash and Elda become annoyed about this because she thought he just wanted her for seconds, he somehow managed to convince her otherwise. James really only wanted to get the Armash bloodline because it was cursed with the "Psyche" blood. Whenever she would get up to feed she would make him up a bottle of blood as he didn't like drinking blood directly from people. Her husband passes away and she asks to be left alone so she can grieve. Anju puts his soul in a teddy bear which Elda now sleeps with in her coffin. Karin and Ren and Anju Elda loves her grandchildren and fusses over them whenever she sees them. She relentlessly smothered Ren with her love as a child as he could never get away from her games which were a bit rough for a child to handle. If any danger befalls them then she will do anything to protect them and happily murder anyone for them. Alfred Sinclair At least 200 years ago, Alfred and Elda were deeply in love with each other and both wanted the peace between humans and vampires to approach, which seemed impossible with their obstacle, Alfred's father, who was against the two of them being together with love. Alfred was locked in his room while his father lied to Elda about Alfred wanting to end their relationship. After waiting for so long, Elda gave up hope that Alfred would come back, so she decided to satisfy her bloodlust by sucking the blood out of humans. After Alfred managed to escape from his father, he reunited with Elda and both were so happy and overjoyed, until they were left with a fire in Elda's home. Alfred told Elda to suck his blood in order for her to survive this rebellion, however Elda refused to do it because of her blood affinity of love that could take the love out of humans when she sucks their blood; Alfred was aware of this, but promised her that he won't let his love for her vanish. But then, when she bit him, his love was ALMOST taken away and Alfred stabbed her (unintentionally), leaving Elda to think he betrayed her, and leaving her to despise humans. It was later reavealed to Elda in the anime that he returned back to his usual self and cried, realizing he might've killed her. Kenta Usui Others Elda hates anyone that is not her family. She will kill anyone that is not her family. If they in anyway pose any threat to her or her son and grandchildren (she doesn't care about Calera) she will kill them. Her bloodline is the only thing that matters to her so everyone else can drop dead. Gallery Trivia * Her first victim in Japan is a lookalike to Karin's first victim in the manga. Except instead of sucking his blood Elda attempted to beat the man to death for looking at her nude (she was bathing in a pond). * Although she loved him dearly, Elda calls James a "womanizer" whom Ren probably got his womanizing habits from. * Glark said it best ""That Elda is a violent, uncontrollable shrew." * Due to Half-vampires being the cause of her and vampire other families migrating to Japan, Elda holds a xenophobic hatred of them. This caused her to nearly kill Yuriya. * Despite her rashness, Elda has been called a kind person by Karin. ** This is true as Elda was only trying to keep Karin from the heartache of bearing a half-vampire child by staying with Kenta. * Elda typically spends her time in a Victorian under-dress when at home. When she leaves, she borrows an outfit from Karin, as they are roughly the same size in clothing. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Females Category:Markers